The information age has significantly increased the need for miniature electronic devices. Tremendous demand exists for portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, laptops and other similar products. Devices that are small and fully functional with processing, power, information gathering and storing capabilities built in are desirable.
Using current semiconductor process technology, an incredible amount of functionality can be integrated onto a single, large silicon die. This single die can now contain an entire system on a chip, such as an entire computer or, a cell phone. However, one of constraints affecting further miniaturization is the thickness of the silicon substitute that the integrated circuit is manufactured on.
Applications for miniature devices are countless including commercial applications, such as cameras, communication devices, computers, etc.